A Night to Remember
by Jet'sFan15
Summary: Sonny and Chad are sent to Washington D.C. to represent Condor Studios at an actor's convention. When all but one room is booked, Sonny and Chad have to share a tiny room, with one twin size bed. When Sonny comes home drunk from the dinner party, what will happen? Will she admit some feelings? Will she make an obvious pass? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Guess what!" Sonny screeched as she burst into the door of her apartment.

Connie was on the couch, knitting a sweater. She missed Wisconsin.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked dully.

Due to Sonny's excitement, she didn't detect the dullness in her voice.

"Condor Studios is sending two people to Washington D.C. to represent the studios at the Kennedy Center and guess who they choose!" she beamed.

"Let me guess...you," Connie smiled.

"Correctamundo!" Sonny exclaimed.

Connie lightly laughed and rolled her eyes at her daughter's silliness.

"Who else is going with you?" she asked.

"Chad," Sonny sighed. Not in a lovey-dovey way but more like a "oh yeah, I forgot and now I'm really upset for remembering" way.

"That's not too bad. At least you know him," Connie pointed out.

"I guess," she sighed, "but I just wish that it was Tawni. We've gotten so close over the last couple months."

"I know, honey, but you should be excited. That's a high honor, being chose out of the entire studio to go to Washington."

"I know, mom. But the bad thing is that Chloe from Mackenzie Falls was originally picked but she has a movie to film so now I'm stuck with-"

* * *

"Chad Dylan Cooper," stated the arrogant jerk himself. He had to finish a fan's sentence.

The tween nodded rapidly.

He smiled modestly (in the most arrogant way) and nodded, "Would you like an autograph?"

She nodded rapidly and he took a piece of paper and a pen and signed his name. The girl didn't ask for Sonny's, which offended her, but she just rolled her eyes and walked off to the front desk.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" asked the middle aged man.

"Um...you have a reservation for Monroe. Sonny Monroe," she stated as she began to sign in.

The man typed something in the computer and handed Sonny a card. "That'll be suite 412 in the west tower. A porter will be here shortly to take your bags."

"Thank you," Sonny said and she moved out of the way and went to look around the lobby.

Chad tapped on the bell eagerly (anything that had to to do with acting got him excited). The man didn't look up so he continuously tapped the bell until the man put his hand over it. The man looked up at Chad, aggravated.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said bitterly.

"Good afternoon! Uh...there should be a suite reserved for me under Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper."

The man typed in the computer and shook his head.

"There's no reservation under a Chad Dylan Cooper," he said, going back to his work.

"Well, then, there must be some mistake. Can you just check again please?" he begged.

He angrily tapped in a few letters and looked back at Chad.

"Sorry, we're all booked up, sir. There are no rooms available. Next please!"

Another man tried to get past Chad to the front desk, but Chad refused.

"Well, can you at least recommend me to another hotel?" he asked desperately.

"Every hotel in Washington is full. Sir, there's a blizzard starting up out there. People aren't even able to leave the city."

Chad turned around and went to Sonny.

"Can you believe this?" he asked her, pointing to the front desk. "They don't have my reservation! I-I don't have a room!"

"Oh, Chad, I'm really sorry. I've gotta go upstairs and shower. Good luck!"

She began to walk away before Chad grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, I don't need luck. I need towels. I need mints on my pillow. I need a TV that I can watch myself on!"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Chad looked around, a grin forming on his face.

"Well..."

"Don't even think about it!" she told him, walking away.

"Come on, Sonny," he said, catching up to her, "you've got a suite. You've got plenty of room!"

"Absolutely not!" she said, her voice beginning to raise. "I cannot have you SLEEPING in my room!"

Her voice died down once people began to look at her. She also thought of paparazzi; they would be super excited to hear about this, and her mother wouldn't.

"I'm on a kid's show. I have a reputation to uphold," she said seriously, walking away.

"C'mon, what are you afraid of? Afraid I'm gonna "peak"? Afraid that I'm gonna, what, "try something". Come on, this is pure business. We're both here representing Condor Stuidos. We both got to be alert and get rest or we'll get fired. Look, there's absolutely nothing personal about this."

"Fine, Chad. You win. What other choice do I have? You can room with me," she said, finally giving in. With that, she started walking up to her suite.

Chad grinned and followed her.

"We're gonna be living together," he told the concierge on the way out.

* * *

They walked down the hallway together, Chad peppy and Sonny angry. There's a twist!

"It's gonna be great being roomies, you'll see!"

"If you refer to us as roomies, one more time I'm gonna kick you out of my room...and then I'm gonna beat you up," Sonny told him.

"Look, Sonny, I'm gonna try to make this as easy as possible on you. I'll be quiet as a mouse you won't even know I'm around," he promised.

Just then, the porter came up with their bags.

"Suite 412." He opened the door for them, and the two walked inside.

The layout of the room was very simple: a closet to the left, right when you walk in; a twin bed to the left with two bedside tables on either side of it; and a door on the other side of the room, which they presumed to be a bathroom.

"This is a suite?" Chad asked in shock.

"Sir, this is a very special room. Let me show you some of the features of this room...there are no features in this room," he told them.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Sonny said sarcastically.

"No problem. I'll go get the rest of the luggage."

"Chad..." Sonny began.

"Need anything else?" the porter asked. "Some ice?"

"Where would we put it?" Sonny asked bitterly.

The porter left, shutting the door.

Sonny gave him a cold hard stare.

"Ok...we're in a rough spot here, a little awkward. It could be worse...we might not be in suite," he said.

Sonny sighed and said, "Alright, let's just try to make the best of it. I'm gonna unpack."

Chad opened the closet and sighed, "Who gets the hanger?"

He held out the single hanger that laid in the small closet.

"It's my room. I think I should get it," she said, taking the hanger from him and putting a dress on it.

"What do I do with my clothes?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I just don't think this is gonna work out," Sonny told him.

"Think of it as an adventure!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I've never roomed with anyone...and I'd rather not start with you," she said.

"Do you think this is a picnic for me? Do you think this is my idea of paradise?" he asked her while she hug up her clothes. "Do you think I planned this?"

She turned around and said, "I'm not so sure. Actually, this is all beginning to make sense to me, Chad. First, you take the spot of your co-star and out of the goodness of my heart, I didn't complain. Then, your reservation mysteriously disappears. Coincidence? I think not."

"You got me, Sonny. You got me. This has all just been a ploy to get to spend a night in this room with you. The plane trip. The blizzard. Every hotel in Washington booked solid. I arranged that! Sure, it cost me some bucks! But it's all part of my master plan! The acting convention a rouse! None of these people are actors; they all work for me! Matter of fact, Sonny, the whole city of Washington does not exist! This is my basement!"

"Ok, Chad, I think you made your point. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology," he said with a sigh.

"This is crazy. I'm exhausted. I just need some rest," Sonny said, laying down in the twin bed.

"You're right. Good idea," he said, hoping she would offer him a place in the bed.

When she didn't, he sighed loudly.

"Are you gonna breathe that loud the whole trip?" she asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you just kill me now? Throw my body in the hall!" he suggested bitterly.

"We'd have more room," she said with much sass in her voice. "Look, we have a dinner party in four hours. Let me rest for a little bit."

He nodded and sat on the bedside table since there was no chair. This caused lots of noise, much to Sonny's dismay.

"Are you gonna hover over me like that the whole time?" she asked, annoyed.

"I plan to," he grimaced. "I'm having such a good time."

"Why don't you just get a rest too?" she suggested.

"I'll sleep in the bathtub," he said, heading into the bathroom.

He instantly came out, "It's a stand up shower!"

Sonny sighed, "Alright, you can sleep here."

She scooted over and patted the area beside her.

"Thanks," he said, laying down, getting settled. "This is cozy."

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned over, causing Chad to fall to the floor.

"Now, it's cozy," Sonny smirked.

* * *

**Ok, lemme know what you think! I know I haven't worked on a SWAC story in forever but I suddenly got this inspiration so I thought why not! Please review so I can get more inspiration and chapter two/the finale should be up soon! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny opened up the door of the closet in order to let Chad out.

"Hey, no rush!" he said sarcastically, standing up and stretching.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get ready as fast as I could."

"Don't be silly. An hour and half is quite fine," he said with a fake smile.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Just zip me up," she said, turning around before quickly turning back around.

"What?" he asked.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

"What do you think I am? Houdini?" he asked in annoyance.

Sonny glared at him, and he surrendered. She turned around and felt around her back, trying to grab the zipper, which sent chills down Sonny's spine. He zipped her up and she turned around again.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look ravishing, sir," he told her, going into the bathroom to get ready himself.

* * *

"Now, let's go over a quick rundown of Mr. Brooks," Chad told Sonny as he straightened his tie.

"Wait, who's Mr. Brooks?" Sonny asked, confused.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Amateur. Mr. Brooks is the owner of the whole Tween Channel. Mr. Condor owns the studio, but Mr. Brooks owns everything."

"Ok, what do I need to know about him?" Sonny asked with attentive ears.

"He's a portly, silver-haired gentleman. Graduate of Juilliard, 1975. He's an excellent bowler. And he's married to a very young woman," he finished.

"Is he sensitive about it?" Sonny asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? She just turned 18 March 5th. They just got back from their honeymoon in Disneyland."

"Chad, this is going to be a great night!" Sonny beamed. "I can feel it!"

* * *

"Thank you," Chad said to the waitress who held out a plate of hors devours to him.

The woman held the plate out to Sonny who replied with a polite, "No, thank you."

"You're not gonna eat anything?" Chad asked in shock as the waitress walked away.

"I can't eat. I'm too nervous," she told him.

A waiter walked by with drinks on his platter. Sonny switched out her now empty glass for a filled glass of champagne.

"Whoa, you better take it easy. That's your third one. We've only been here 15 minutes."

"Chad, I've done my research. When you go to these things, you have to be sociable. You have to drink a little. You have to look like you're having a good time," Sonny said, taking another glass and handing it to him.

"No thanks," he declined.

"Loosen up, Cooper! You're so serious! You're like Mackenzie!" she exclaimed. She set both of the glasses down and used her fingers to pull up on Chad's mouth, making his frown into a smile.

He took her hands away from his face and said, "Why don't we go outside and get a little air?"

"But we might miss Mr. Brooks," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I don't think now's the right time for you to meet Mr. Brooks. You're a bit drunk," he told her, whispering the last word.

She rolled her eyes and leaned into his face, "I have never been drunk in my life."

He looked at her and said, "You're giving off vapors that could fuel a jet."

"Chad, you're starting to annoy me. You're being super a party pooper. More like party COOPER!" she exclaimed before laughing hysterically.

He attempted to calm her down and once her laughing stopped, he said, "I'm gonna go talk to some other people. Just...laugh if you need me."

He walked over to a gorgeous blonde haired woman who looked around his age. She turned around, right in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" she asked, a childish quality in her voice.

"Uh, no. Don't be sorry. It's no trouble running into you," he smiled.

"It's no trouble running into you either," she smiled back. "We have a lot in common."

"I guess we do. Listen, why don't we, after the conference, go for a cup of coffee?" he asked charmingly.

"Sounds great. Would you mind if my husband joined us?" she asked, unaware of his flirtation.

"Your husband?" he asked with a fake smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He began to walk away before she held out her hand. "Wait, I never introduced myself. I'm Tiffany Brooks."

"Brooks- Tiff- As in Mr. Brooks? Mr. George Walker Brooks Jr?"

"How did you know my husband's name?" she asked with a gasp.

"You were born March 5th?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How was Disneyland?" he asked with a smile.

"Tiffany!" cried an elderly gentleman.

"George! I was just having a conversation with the nicest young man! What is your name?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'd know him anywhere! This is Chad Cooper, one of my big stars," he stated with a grin.

Sonny began to hysterically laugh again, for no reason.

"That's my ride," he stated with embarrassment. "It was nice meeting you."

"Sonny," he said, walking over to her, "I just met Tiffany and Mr. Brooks, and to make a long story short: let's get the heck out of here."

"Cooper!" boomed Mr. Brooks, who was walking towards the two.

"Hi," he waved.

"Who might this be?" Mr. Brooks asked Sonny.

"I'm Sonny Monroe. I'm on your show, So Random!" she beamed.

"Sonny? Like the sun?" Tiffany asked with a grin.

"You must be the little mouseketeer," Sonny smiled at her. "Gosh, you sure like them young, eh, Tubs?"

Chad laughed an unconvincing fake laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait a minute, Sonny Monroe from So Random? I've heard some good things about you!" he stated in shock.

"Really? That's hilarious!" she began to laugh so hard that she began to cry. Suddenly, she stopped.

"So, what do you say, Brooks, do I get a promotion?!" she exclaimed, flinging her hand on his shoulder, causing him to spill his drink all over his tie.

Chad looked around before saying, "I got that," and he began to blot Mr. Brooks shirt with his tie.

"Promotion?! More like you're fired!"

* * *

Sonny leaned on Chad as they walked into their "suite" together.

"I really think he liked me," Sonny grinned.

"Yeah, we've got him right where we want him," Chad said sarcastically.

"Let's go back to the party! I was having fun!" she beamed.

"No, we're staying right here," he commanded.

She looked at him before grabbing his hands and pinning him against the wall.

"Gosh, you're strong," he said, his face against the door.

She pulled his back and pushed him against the bed, her on top of him. He rolled over so he was on top and able to get up, but before he could she grabbed his tie and said, "Where you going, Cooper?"

"It's been a long day, and I think we should just get some rest," he said, taking his tie from her and standing up.

"Good idea," she nodded, scooting over and making a place for him to lie down. She pulled him down and asked, "Comfy?"

"Yes, I'm...I'm quite comfortable, Sonny," he said awkwardly.

"Sonny? Don't call me Sonny. I think we should make up nicknames for each other. Everyone had nicknames back in Wisconsin. All the cute girls had names like Babydoll, Daisy, Goldie. I always wanted to be called Sonshine. Get it? Like my name but Sonshine!" she giggled. "Will you call me Sonshine, Chad?"

Her face had such longing in it that he couldn't say no.

"I will, if you promise to go to sleep right now," he said.

"Promise," she nodded.

"Ok, Sonshine," he said, standing up but she grabbed his arm.

"No, say it in a sentence."

"Go to sleep, Sonshine," he said, standing up again.

She moved over eagerly. "Tell me about yourself, Chad. Tell me about when you were little. I bet you were a cute little boy!"

He sat back down and leaned her arm against the frame of the bed.

"I'm not gonna lie to you...I was adorable," he shrugged.

She looked at him longingly, "You're adorable now."

She slowly leaned in for a kiss, and Chad hesitantly leaned in as well, kissing her with passion for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said with a sigh.

"Why? I really like you, Chad," she said, snuggling up to his arm.

"I like you too," he sighed. "That's why I think you should just get some rest."

He covered her up with the blankets, "Goodnight, Sonshine."

* * *

"Good morning, honey," Chad said to the sleeping Sonny as he brought her a tray of food from the breakfast area in the lobby.

"Wake up, dumpling," he told her again. He was going to have fun with this.

"Go away, Chad," she grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Sonshine-"

"How do you know about Sonshine?" she asked, bolting up.

"I know them all...babycakes, cookie. All your food friends from Wisconsin."

"I don't remember this...what exactly happened last night?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, "Nothing that shouldn't have happened. Nothing that wasn't gonna happen sooner or later. Nothing that wasn't inevitable...darling."

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny exclaimed, falling back down into the bed.

"Sonny, after last night, I feel I know you as I've known no woman before. The only question now is...where to spend the honeymoon?"

He sat down next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her.

"I mean, I agree with you. Hawaii is nice, but so is the Caribbean...or we could go to Disneyland like the Brooks."

"The Brooks? Oh no. Did I pour a drink on him, Chad?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he nodded with a small grin.

"Did I call him...Tubs?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Did anything happen between us?" she asked, the most fearful of this answer.

He sighed and paused a moment, thinking if he should tell her or not.

"No," he told her.

"Thank God! What a relief!" she sighed. "I mean, I can deal with the other things, but that would have been a complete disaster. There would have been no coming back after that one. I'm normally a pretty flexible person but that would've been-"

"Hey, people have lived through it, ya know!" Chad exclaimed, offended. "A few of them even liked it!"

"This is so embarrassing..." Sonny sighed.

"Hey, these things happen. You hadn't eaten, you didn't sleep all that well, you had a few thousand glasses of champagne."

"Look, when we get back to Condor Studios, it is enemies as usual, right, Party Cooper?" she asked, walking into the bathroom.

"You got it...Sonshine," he grinned as she shut the door on him.

* * *

**Ok so they didn't get together! I have never done a story where they didn't end up together so I thought I'd try it out! Please review! I'll love you forever! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
